And Of Times Forgotten
by StripedHipster
Summary: Our heroic fallen knight get his heart shattered by our lovely Duck, and he rewrites their story. Two shot! May be more if requested!


**HERES MY NEW STORY! IF YOU HAVENT READ MY OTHER TUTU STORY YOU SHOULD GO READ IT AFTER THIS!**

**ITS CALLED "THE ANNIVERSARY" ! **

**THIS STORY IS _FAKIRXDUCK_ AND_ MYTHOXDUCK_**

**_I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU_**

**THANKS FOR READING! HAVE FUN AND STAY HAPPY!**

**-CoolPort-**

* * *

"_I thought you weren't like Tutu. I guess I was wrong." Fakir's strangled voice lashed out. _

_She could see his pained tears track down his tanned face. She didn't know why he had reacted this way. _

"_I'm not! I'm Duck! I wont fall into Tutu's fate, Fakir!"_

"_Then why do you love him?" Fakir bellowed as his hand clenched white against the table ledge. _

"_What do you mean?" Duck whimpered_

"_I hope you have an amazing life with him, Duck. You have no idea how much I mean that." Fakir mumbled before heading off. Duck had no idea why he was so angered by her feelings._

"_You don't understand…" Duck whispered as her own tears streaked her cheeks. He didn't understand. He didn't let her finish. _

_Two weeks later they found Fakir dead with an unfinished parchment in his cold, bloody hands. He had killed himself out of grief that he was the possessor of unrequited love. _

_No one had yet discovered that the power of Drosselmeyer was amplified on the last story written. The power was reckless. Fakir had written and even worse fate for his love. Her love for him was to be put to the ultimate test._

"Mytho…?" Duck asked venturing a hand towards her beloved husband.

"What?" He snapped, looking at her. "I don't have time for you to take up my day. Lady Rue from Raven's kingdom is coming. I don't have the time for your childish antics. And I am Siegfried, stop calling me by my childish nickname."

"But… why are you acting this way? _Why are you so terrible?"_ Duck whimpered.

"Do not speak to me in that way. I do not believe a queen a should speak of her king in that manner." His maroon eyes scanned over disapprovingly.

He frowned and turned to look at the door. A beautiful woman stood there, her jet-black hair standing out from the golden tapestries.

"Your Majesties, Princess Rue has arrived." Duck vaguely heard a man say.

She turned and recognized the ink haired man. His dark green eyes looked back at hers, he smiled and she could see his eyes glint in the candlelight. Her memory kept yelling 'Remember!' But, she couldn't recall as to whom the young man looked like; it had been too long.

"Hello Lady Rue." Mytho smiled warmly as she walked down the hall towards the royals. Duck could tell there was a familiar look of falseness in his smile.

"Hello, King Mytho." She smiled and blushed.

"Rue!" Duck yelled as she sprung up and ran towards her childhood friend.

"Hello Duck!" Rue smiled largely and hugged the auburn haired queen.

"I missed you!" Duck stood back and smiled at her old friend.

"I missed you, as well! But I am sorry to inform that I am here _strictly_ on a business agenda."

"Oh, ok." Duck's face lowered. She could feel Mytho's displeasure in her behavior.

"Why don't you come sit down, _darling_?" Mytho asked kindly, but she could see his anger in his eyes. He hated it when she acted like a child, but she couldn't help it.

"Okay." She muttered as she took her seat back on the throne.

"Would you care to join me in the conference hall?" Mytho offered.

"That would be delightful!" Rue replied.

* * *

"Would you like to go to your room, miss?" A pink haired maid suggested.

"Uh, sure." Duck replied.

The maid accompanied her to her room.

"Thank you, Pique." Duck told her.

"You know who I am?" Pique stuttered.

"Yes! I know you!"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry, my queen." Pique offered a nervous smile back to the queen.

Duck's heart sunk. She had been given false hope. She thought that she had a friend.

"That's true, I guess. Thanks, you can leave." Duck muttered.

"Thank you, miss." Pique curtsied and left. Her face still remained puzzled.

* * *

Duck sighed and lay down on her bed. Every day she felt like she was dying inside, because Mytho wasn't as he once was, in their childhood.

They had been close friends since they were little, and their parents decided their marriage. For from their marriage, the Golden kingdom and the Swan kingdom were to be merged.

She could still remember Mytho's once golden eyes smiling at her kindly, until one day he had changed.

No one knew why… not even Duck. But when he changed he became cold, selfish, and loveless. He no longer could love; he only desired to be loved.

Duck was forced into a marriage in which her heart was shattered on a daily basis.

* * *

She was startled when she heard knocking come from behind the door.

"Hey. It's time for your ballet lessons. I'm the new instructor." A man's voice called from behind the door.

"Okay." She called.

Duck began to collect her tights, her tutu, and started dressing herself. She refused to have others help her; she just thought it was unsettling.

"Hurry up." He groaned.

"Be patient!" Duck yelled back. She loathed those tights she had to wear.

She finally came out of her room to find an irritated man. It was the same person from before. It was _him_. She remembered now.

"Why must you take so long?"

"Why are you impatient?"

He just huffed in response and started to walk down the long hall.

"Hey…! Wait!" Duck yelled as she ran after him. She smiled to herself slightly. It was the same man from before.

"C'mon then!"

She knew he meant well, but being a ballet instructor, he needed to build up his tolerance.

She finally caught up to him.

"Why…do…you…walk…so…_fast_?" She spluttered. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Why do _you_ walk so slow?" He snapped back.

"Do not!" She yelled

"Sure…" he muttered

"Hey! Be nice!"

"Why? Because if I'm 'mean' your husband will get me fired? I don't care."

"No… because you… _seem_ like you could be nice, you just choose not to. Its strange." Duck responded smiling at him.

Fakir had nothing to say back. She didn't even _know_ him…why did she care?

* * *

"We're here." He nodded towards the large doors. He pulled them open and strolled into the room.

"Wow!" Duck whispered as she walked into the large room. It was huge!

Duck set down her duffel bag and walked over to the bar to begin stretching. Fakir's eyes stayed trained on her as she stretched.

"What? Am I doing it wrong…?" Duck asked him when she noticed his gaze.

"Actually, yes, you are wrong." He responded and walked over to her.

Fakir lightly grasped her arms and moved them into the proper positions.

"What are you _doing_?" She squeaked as she felt the warmth of his hands of her forearms.

"_Helping_. Now be _quiet_. It's not like I'm the town pervert." Fakir snapped.

"Well, maybe you are. How would I know?" Duck muttered annoyed under her breath.

"What?" Fakir asked, pretending he hadn't heard her.

"Nothing!" Duck spluttered at his glare.

"That's what I thought." He smirked to himself.

'_Why is she so intimidated by me? She's the queen, and I'm just an instructor…'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"I'm tired!" She grumbled as he told the pianist to repeat the song. It was the third week of the third month that she had practiced. It was also the fifth visit that Lady Rue had been staying in their castle.

"_Fine_, you can leave." Fakir rolled his eyes at her. "You have _no_ stamina."

"I do too!" Duck squawked.

"Well, then you refuse to use if for your ballet."

"It's not my fault I'm _terrible_!

"I didn't say you were terrible, though you are-"

"Hey!" She pouted.

"That's beside the point. Practice makes perfect, but good job." Fakir said as he smiled warmly at her. It was the first time she had seen him smile during their practices.

"Thanks…" She smiled timidly at him then slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I should get back. Mytho is probably wondering where I am." She apologized to him.

"_Not that he cares anyway…" _She whispered to herself.

"I will find you so we can practice later… in about an hour?"

"Okay!" Duck piped.

"Goodbye, until then." Fakir told her as he turned around and walked away.

"Bye!"

Duck felt the need to stop him and keep talking to him, but she thought that it was a foolish idea. She decided to just leave and find Mytho.

* * *

She walked to the conference room, but before she went in she listened to make sure Mytho was done.

"But what if she finds out?" Duck heard Rue giggle, "Duck's my friend, I don't want to hurt her, Mytho!"

Duck was confused why Rue thought that she would be hurt.

"Its fine. Just love only me, Rue. Love only _me_." Duck heard Mytho command.

"Fine, my king, my _love_." Rue whispered trance-like.

Duck felt tears start to burn her eyes. Why would Mytho betray her…? Why?

Duck ran down the hall and up the stairs to her room. She collapsed on the bed and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

She heard the door open and a blonde maid standing in her doorway. Lillie.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! Are you crying? Is there drama?" The maid asked her excitedly.

"It's nothing, Lillie." Duck whimpered

"Okay, miss. May I collect your dirty clothing?" She seemed startled that the queen knew her name.

"Sure." Duck's voice cracked slightly as she said this.

The maid curtsied and left. Duck began to sob even more.

* * *

Duck sobbed until she heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." She called faintly. Duck watched as Fakir entered the room, and when he laid eyes on her his face fell. He looked infuriated and sad in unison.

"What is wrong _now_?" He asked her as he came to sit next to her.

"Nothing."

"You're crying like a child, your eyes are red, and almost the whole _castle_ can hear your sobs. Don't even try to tell me nothing's wrong."

"Its Mytho…" Duck whispered sadly.

"What about him?" Fakir asked her, his face etched with a cruel mix of sympathy and disgust. He did _not_ like Mytho… he was terribly jealous, though she did not know it.

"He's having an affair with Rue…" She sighed through her tears. She felt her tears stream down her face in searing streaks.

Fakir's sympathy became replaced fully with anger.

"He is _what_?" Fakir hissed

"I said that he's-" Duck spluttered

"I heard you. I just… I just…get your most valuable possessions. I have an idea how you can feel better."

"Okay..." Duck asked curiously as she walked to her closet and shut the door. The large room was full of clothes of all types, and many accessories. She picked out her butterfly necklace that her mother had given her, along with other things she held dear to her.

"_I'm so awkward."_ Fakir hissed to himself angrily. _"Why would I even think she feels that way about me? She's the queen, Mytho's bride. But he doesn't deserve her…"_

"I'm done, but why did I put this on? I'm not in the mood for games, or riding. I just want to be left alone." She walked out of the closet clad in her regular clothing.

"Come away with me." He said quickly while looking at the ground.

"What?" Duck squeaked. "Like _outside_? Mytho-_Siegfried_ would kill me!"

"No. Away, leave this place. You don't deserve this. You warrant so much more." Fakir dared a glance to look at her face.

Just as he looked up Mytho entered the room, his eyes were a blood red shade. He stormed over to Fakir, his eyes full of malice.

"Are you trying to take my wife?" Mytho hissed. "What makes you think you can? _I should have you killed."_

"You don't deserve her." Fakir barked as Mytho's face turned enraged.

"Who are you to say that? SHE LOVES ME. What makes you think that she could ever love you?"

"What makes you think that she loves you?" Fakir hissed.

"You are just an instructor, no more, no less. Just a peasant. I have no need to listen to your annotations."

A guard burst into the room after hearing their argument. He grabbed Fakir and dragged him out of the room.

"Dungeons, please. Schedule him for execution tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Mytho! No…please! Don't kill him."

"Why? Do you care for him? If so, tell me. I'll save him."

"Yes…" Duck whispered.

"What?" Mytho hissed.

"I said yes! _I love him Mytho!"_

"In _that_ case, it'll be tomorrow morning. I'll kill him myself, and you'll watch."

"No! Please…no…"

"He _will_ die. You have no say in this, _my love_."

"You don't love me! You love Rue! I heard you!" She screamed at him in anger. She couldn't let Fakir die. She wouldn't.

He stalked angrily to her and slapped her across the face.

"How many times have I told you not to speak to me in that tone?" He bellowed.

His slap had so much force that she had fallen to her knees. Her tears ran down her face as she clutched her reddened cheek.

"Please…" She begged.

Mytho just looked down his nose at her and scoffed.

"Falling for a peasant. How disgusting." He spat as he turned on his heel and strode from the room in fury. His red and black cape swirled behind him like a trail of smoke.

She just lied there and cried herself to sleep. It was only a matter of time before he came to get her for the execution.

* * *

"I'm doing this for you." Mytho muttered forlornly, as his façade broke. His tears streamed down his pale cheek as he stared angrily at his hand. Why had he hit her?

He just loved her too much to let her go.

* * *

He could hear the clicking of boots on the tiles of the dungeons.

"Mytho." Fakir growled, not even bothering to glance up.

"I just came to inform you that I shall be your executioner."

"Fine by me."

"And she will watch you die."

At this, his head jolted up, his eyes seemed to glow with hatred and anger.

"NO."

"Yes, for she loves you. I will not allow my wife to be unfaithful. Therefore, through this she will learn to love no one but me. Or they will meet as cruel a fate as yours."

"_She loves me…"_ Fakir muttered in shock. She loved him, and now he is sentenced to death. Her pain was his fault.

* * *

"The king requests your presence…" The paige announced with dignity as he walked into her room. He had raven black hair and wire framed glasses.

Duck said nothing as she approached him. Her eyes stayed low to the ground, hoping that the man couldn't see her tears.

* * *

She took a seat next to Mytho on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. She was shocked to see the whole kingdom had arrived for an execution.

She looked out and saw a young woman with jet-black hair sobbing into a blonde man's shoulder. She recognized the man from a conference with Mytho…she seemed to recall that his name was Hanz.

Duck's heart fell at the sight. They must be relatives of Fakir.

"Now! The execution of Fakir Drossel!" A loud voice boomed

The majority of the crowd cheered.

"Though… this is not a normal execution… it will be a fight to the death."

The crowd began to murmur confused at the announcement.

"Your king has decided to fight."

Mytho stood with an arrogant smile on his face as he left.

In a matter of minutes he was back in the courtyard, with a full suit of jet-black armor. In his hands he held his black sword that was encrusted with swans. It was a gift from King Avis, Duck's father. It had been forged from the finest blacksmith in the world, with the most precious metal known to the kingdoms.

Fakir was equipped with a matching suit, except his armor had a more greenish shine to the hull. He grasped onto a simple sword, yet one could easily decipher that the sword was of great monetary worth. On closer inspection in the glinting light, one could see veins of gold trailing down the weapon.

* * *

"Begin." The voice echoed.

* * *

Swords clashed, and Fakir was thrown across the yard. Mytho took his chance to advance upon the fallen man, and almost ended that battle then and there.

But, Fakir, being a dance instructor, flipped himself quickly out of harms way. He cried out in pain as he realized that he had a deep cut wound upon his shoulder.

He strengthened his hold on his weapon as he charged the king. Mytho was arrogant and unready; therefore Fakir landed a hard blow to his chest. Mytho, out of breath and losing, scrambled to his feet. He was not going to give up without a fair fight. He would not lose to a commoner. He could not, for Duck would die.

He had originally planned on having Lady Rue give him her heart, so he could sacrifice it to save Duck. Every year she lived, another had to die. It was the curse of the Swan. To keep her alive and human, he had to kill some of his subjects.

Rue would have been too obvious of a murder. Fakir on the other hand… he wanted to kill anyway. Duck had fallen for him, and that killed Mytho inside.

Despite his eyes turning red from the poison Raven had once given him, his heart never changed. Sure, he had become seemingly cold, but he still loved her. It hurt him to an unbearable point that she had fallen in love with another man.

"Please forgive me." Mytho whispered as he lunged in for the kill. Just as he sliced down he became aware of the missing clink of metal that usually resounded after a kill. He looked down to see that he had not cut through armor, but a pale pink dress.

Duck lay at his feet, bleeding profusely.

"No…" Mytho whispered as he dropped to the ground. "No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" He screamed clutching her body against his chest. Fakir stood staring in shock at the scene before him.

"GET HELP NOW!" Mytho screamed at Fakir.

Fakir ran off to find someone who could help them.

* * *

"Please no, please, please be okay." He whispered stroking her cheek with his hand. There was a red mark where he had hit her the night before. He didn't want that to be the last thing he did or said to her.

"I love you…" He whispered into her hair sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He sobbed into her hair as he carried her from the courtyard and to the medical wing. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What happened?" Autor yelled.

"I…I didn't mean to. **_Just fix her._**" Mytho yelled the last part.

"O-okay." Autor stuttered as he adjusted his glasses and started to work on Duck's fragile body.

Mytho felt his sanity slowly begin to slip away. He was going to lose her. She was going to die. Everyone was going to die, because of him. And he couldn't stop it.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**THANKS FOR READING! CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UP AFTER I GET SOME REVIEWS!**


End file.
